


dance

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [22]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, disguises, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Hardly anyone ever sees Enfys Nest out of her armor and helmet. Nobody will recognize her if she puts on a formal dress and hobnobs with her enemies.Nobody but Qi'ra, that is.(Kinktober, Day 22: Formal Wear)
Relationships: Enfys Nest/Qi'ra
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	dance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am CRANKY today and I am mad at THIS STORY SPECIFICALLY not because it did anything objectively ""bad"" but because it's insisting on being a plotfic with Intrigue Afoot instead of a kink fic and I don't have time for that because I have to post it TODAY!!!
> 
> anyway I... this could have gone on a lot longer and the plot could have thickened much more but I was like "NO, Jacqueline, it is Kinktober, we are not doing plots this month" and put my foot down. Might return to this concept when October is over if there is interest.
> 
> (I know what Enfys is here for, and it's not quite what Qi'ra thinks...)

Crimson Dawn's private galas were classy affairs. Qi'ra made sure of that. None of the grubby, lowbrow hedonism that one would expect from a Hutt. No brawls. No strippers. The decor on the _First Light_ was elegant and the music was tasteful. Everyone looked radiant and dressed to the nines.

It soothed Qi'ra when things looked like this. Whatever happened behind closed doors and on the streets where Crimson Dawn made its money, at least there was this little bubble of fantasy at the top, where things were clean and beautiful and felt good. Even the first time she'd seen this place, back when she'd been a slave and not the public face of the whole syndicate, it had soothed her.

There was business to conduct today, of course. Deals to make. But Qi'ra was in no hurry as she glided along in her slim dark gown, drink in hand and bodyguards at her side, working the room. She liked to make these parties longer than they needed to be, so as to savor them better - and so as to keep better track of who was doing what, who was associating with who. She passed some of her favorite suppliers and middlemen, dolled up in their dapperest suits. And-

There.

For a split second she hadn't recognized the woman by the refreshments table, with the dusky, freckled face and the tightly-kinked red hair. The woman had a well-muscled body, but her formal gown fit perfectly around her, a pale confection with brilliant red-orange ruffles at the hem, like she was trailing flames wherever she went. A pair of elbow-length gloves in a matching shade completed the look, and they made the strength of the woman's upper arms all the more apparent.

For a split second, Qi'ra let herself covertly check this new woman out, and then the penny dropped.

She was looking at _Enfys Nest._

Qi'ra didn't let herself visibly react. She wandered in another direction instead, making a circuit between a few of groups of revelers, smiling and nodding at each, until she was out of Enfys's sight. She gave herself a few seconds, as she walked, to think this over.

The last time Qi'ra had seen Enfys Nest, they had parted on... well, not exactly _bad_ terms, but certainly on opposite sides. Enfys's band of pirates fought for something that they imagined as freedom; they saw groups like Crimson Dawn as being in league with the Empire. It wasn't _quite_ true - Maul, who ran things from the shadows, had some very strong negative opinions about the Empire - but Crimson Dawn did covert business with the Empire's fringes often enough. Enfys's pirates fought for resources against groups like Crimson Dawn just as often as they tangled with the law itself.

But when Enfys was seen in public, she usually wore a fearsome suit of armor with a furred cape and horned helmet, a modulator disguising her voice. Most people didn't even know Enfys was female. Qi'ra was likely the only person here who could recognize her face.

So: Enfys was here undercover. Either she had some secret message for Qi'ra specifically, or she hadn't realized Qi'ra would be here in person, and she was trying to get away with something. A robbery, maybe. In that second case, she'd have accomplices nearby.

Qi'ra whispered a few words to her bodyguards, who nodded and dispersed. She then circled around so as to come up by the refreshments table at Enfys's side, seemingly innocent, just as the musicians on the room's central dais started up a new, slow, crooning song.

"I haven't seen you here before," said Qi'ra - which, of course, meant the opposite. Whether or not Enfys would _hear_ those nuances - well, that depended on how often Enfys had done things like this.

If Enfys was startled to see Qi'ra, she masked it well. She showed only the surprise any young, glamorous reveler would show, upon being addressed by Crimson Dawn's kingpin directly.

"I haven't been here before," she said - as grave and as earnest as Qi'ra remembered. "I'm here to meet someone. This is a lovely place."

"Thank you." Qi'ra smiled and formally extended her arms. "May I have this dance?"

Enfys hesitated - good, Qi'ra thought. She should hesitate. They were enemies.

If this was a robbery attempt, there would be a getaway vehicle nearby. Accomplices, either just outside the yacht or already inside. If it was a more complicated bit of espionage, there would be an extraction plan in place, which amounted to something similar. Qi'ra's bodyguards and her other security were already scouring the place for those things. It would only take time. She only had to keep Enfys occupied that long.

"Of course," Enfys said, quickly enough to be polite. She extended her arms in return - and then frowned; she and Qi'ra had both made the same gesture. "I'm used to leading."

Qi'ra smiled slightly. "In my house, _I_ lead."

Enfys considered that, and then adjusted her position accordingly. She stepped closer and let Qi'ra take her by the waist, and Qi'ra whisked her off onto the dance floor just as the song got to the good part.


End file.
